1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to resting and sleeping mattress organizations, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved child's resting mat organization wherein the same is arranged for convenient interfolded transport and subsequent extended orientation of the device for use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Individuals, and particularly children, are frequently reluctant to accept varying forms for sleep and accordingly, the prior art has provided various apparatus and organizations to enhance a child's acceptance of a strange and varied form for nocturnal resting. The instant invention provides a convenient and portable child's resting mat utilizing a psychologically soothing pillow organization in coordination with the organization to induce a child's use thereof. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 1,256,783 to Fuller setting forth a mat organization including strap members and an integrally associated pillow for enabling transport of the organization subsequent to its use.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,930,942 to Pringle sets forth sleeping equipment utilizing an integral strap secured to the organization permitting an unpacking and expeditious repacking of the unit as desired.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,788,533 to Bornstein provides for an interfoldable compartmentalized mattress provided with medially positioned handles on edge portions thereof for transport of the unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,097,944 to Yulish sets forth a beach mat provided with an enclosed pillow at a central portion of an end member stitched to the organization with securement straps at a remote end of the organization to enable securement of the device when not in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,689,947 to Wolf sets forth a towel member combined with a pillow wherein in a beach environment an individual may utilize the pillow in an inflated posture for reclining thereon.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved child's resting mat organization wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use and acceptance by a child, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.